


Ups! Lo hice otra vez

by PhoenixSideros



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Based on a Britney Spears song, M/M, Seme Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Uke Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSideros/pseuds/PhoenixSideros
Summary: Relación ya establecida entre Vegeta y Gokuh. Aunque las cosas no son como el príncipe las esperaba. Yaoi.





	Ups! Lo hice otra vez

 

Titulo: Ups! Lo hice otra vez

Personajes: Gokuh, Vegeta, Piccolo  
Fandom: Dragon Ball Z  
Resumen: Relación ya establecida entre Vegeta y Gokuh. Aunque las cosas no son como el príncipe las esperaba. Yaoi.

Aquí estoy, desempolvando un fandom en el que hace mucho no hacía nada. Se siente bien XD. Basado en la letra de “Oops! I did it again” (verso a verso).

***

 

Vegeta se recostó tranquilamente sobre el césped de una soleada colina, y miró el cielo. Mientras masticaba pensativamente una brizna de hierba, reflexionó en que tan solo unos años antes, no se hubiera imaginado de disfrutar una tarde tan tranquila, sin considerar en algún momento que se podía volver loco, y alejarse lo más posible para buscar algo que hacer pedazos, por lo menos.

 No podía atribuirlo a la edad. Era joven en términos de su raza, y además, a diferencia de los humanos, no perdía tantas facultades al envejecer. Tal vez la tierra misma tenía un efecto que había subestimado cuando llegó. Era fácil, tumbarse un rato y dejar pasar el tiempo, cuando tenía lugares como este.

 Aunque, tal vez…

 Ahí estaba. Kakarotto, el otro saiyajin puro que vivía en la Tierra, se acercó volando. Cargaba dos enormes peces en cada hombro. Vegeta se incorporó y escupió la ramita de hierba.

\- No te preocupes, Vegeta – dijo Kakarotto cuando aterrizó -. No tardaré nada.

 En efecto, ya tenía preparado todo para simplemente limpiar los peces y cocinarlos en una hoguera que encendió al instante con un disparo de energía. No necesitaba mucho más, y Vegeta tenía en mente algo apetecible mientras esperaban.

¿Cómo habían comenzado? Vegeta tenía el nítido recuerdo de la pelea contra Majin Boo y el ataque que tuvieron que ejecutar tan cerca uno del otro que sus mejillas terminaron pegadas. En el momento sintió que necesitaba al menos limpiarse con el guante, pero más tarde, sentía en la piel una calidez agradable, como si el otro hubiera dejado su marca al contacto.

 El príncipe comenzó a buscarlo. Tenía que estar cerca. Al principio se decía que era para entrenar, y luego ya ni se tomó la molestia. Hasta que un día, sin mas tramite, lo atrajo para besarlo. Pensó que el otro se resistiría, o tardaría en reaccionar, pero Kakarotto, confiado, abrió la boca de inmediato.

Y así fue desde el principio. Vegeta tal vez esperaba que Kakarotto fuera tímido o torpe como amante, pero resultó lo contrario. No conocía la vergüenza, y aunque había cosas que no sabía, no tardó en aprenderlas. Sobre todo, tenía claro que él iba a recibir. Como en ese momento, en que lo tenía desnudo en sus brazos, y el saiyajin de clase baja gemía con cada una de sus embestidas.

\- Vegeta… - Kakarotto le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, y la cintura con sus largas piernas. Si alguna vez Vegeta resintió que el otro fuera más alto, en momentos así valía la pena. El príncipe dio varias mordidas rápidas sobre la piel a su alcance, y rio profundamente porque Kakarotto se sacudía como si hubieran sido descargas eléctricas.

 Podía seguir todo el día. El calor y la fricción por fin lo llevó al orgasmo, y se derramó dentro de Kakarotto con un gruñido de satisfacción. Inmediatamente el otro lo siguió, agitando sus deliciosas piernas, y Vegeta sintió el semen caliente salpicándole el abdomen.

 Se quedaron en la misma posición un rato. Vegeta sostuvo el cuerpo satisfecho de su amante. No se cambiaba por nadie en ese momento. Para hacerlo mejor, le llegó el olor a pescado frito. El príncipe calculó si tendrían tiempo todavía antes de comer.

 Y en ese momento, a Kakarotto le gruñó el estomago.

 Vegeta se separó un poco, para mirarlo mejor, incrédulo.

\- Realmente lo siento, Vegeta. Pero tengo hambre.

 El príncipe no tuvo mas que hacer que tomarlo con humor, y se echó a reir.

\- Supongo que eso lo decide todo – dijo por fin.

 Antes de romper su abrazo, Vegeta, con una ternura de la cual no fue consciente, recorrió la mejilla del otro con el dorso de la mano.

\- Kakarotto… - dijo en voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos.

 Un latido de su corazón, tan solo, lo traicionó. Y Gokuh pudio sentirlo.

\- Creo… - dijo el alto saiyajin, poniéndose de pie -. Que… ¿lo hice otra vez?

Rápidamente, el guerrero de clase baja se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – gruñó Vegeta, desconcertado.

 Gokuh volteó a mirarlo con preocupación.

\- Te enamoraste de mí.

El príncipe se puso de pie de un salto.

\- ¡Por supuesto que…!

 La última palabra pretendía ser “no”, pero se le congeló en la garganta. Por más que lo intentó, simplemente no pudo decirla. Frustrado, el príncipe también comenzó a buscar su ropa.

No era posible, ¿o si? Era solo un guerrero de clase baja por el que nada más podía sentir desprecio. Resopló para sí mismo. A estas alturas ya no se podía hablar de desprecio.

 Se puso los guantes hasta el final. Al hacerlo, recordó la sensación de la mejilla de Kakarotto contra el dorso de su mano, y su corazón dio un salto. Con tanta fuerza…

 No era extraño hasta Kakarotto lo sintiera.

¿Ahora qué?

 Vegeta, echando mano de todo su orgullo, volteó a encarar al otro saiyajin. Se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

\- Vegeta… yo…

A su pesar, el príncipe se tensó, esperando lo que Kakarotto tenía que decir.

\- Lo siento… si te hice creer que éramos más que amigos…

Oh.

\- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Vegeta, incrédulo.

 Hasta ese momento no se había molestado en cuestionar los motivos de ambos para sus encuentros. Pero ya que le quedaron dolorosamente claros los suyos, no podía creer que el único interés de Kakarotto fuera el sexo. Lo pensaría de cualquiera menos de él.

 - ¿Estás diciendo que no sientes nada por mí? – Vegeta necesitaba preguntar, a ver si encontraba sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

\- Creo… que fue un flechazo – respondió Gokuh -. O eso me parece. Siempre me gustaste, pero eso no quiere decir que sea en serio.

 No. Seguía sin creer nada. Precisamente Kakarotto, de toda la gente en el mundo –en el universo-, quien había conservado su corazón puro toda la vida, a pesar de tantas pruebas, no le podía estar diciendo eso.

\- Para no tomarme en serio parecías bastante… comprometido.

 Apasionado. Entregado. Eso era lo que quería decir. Pero sería ponerse a si mismo en evidencia.

\- Me deje ir completamente – el saiyajin de clase baja cerró los ojos, sus mejillas se tiñeron con un rubor de placer -. Con todos mis sentidos.

 Vegeta sintió que se le hacía agua la boca. ¿Cómo podía excitarse de esa manera si el otro estaba vestido, a unos pasos de distancia?

 Gokuh abrió los ojos, regresando de su ensueño.

\- Es típico de mí… Quiero decir… - bajó la mirada -. Así soy yo.

 Eso era algo que Vegeta creía más. Su crianza en la Tierra no fue convencional. Por lo que había visto, los terrícolas en general parecían tener una actitud reservada hacia el sexo, que Kakarotto no tenía porque compartir.

\- Dijiste “lo hice otra vez,” ¿Qué significa?

 Gokuh negó con la cabeza. Vegeta se le acercó, y lo miró con ira.

\- Dime.

\- Piccolo – respondió Kakarotto por fin, con la voz quebrada.

 Y se dio de manera similar. Pensó que su principal interés era convivir con Gohan. Pero a pesar de que Chichi conseguía apartarlo más de los entrenamientos para que estudiara, Piccolo seguía acudiendo, sin que al parecer lo decepcionara no ver al niño.

 - Entonces, ¿tú y él…? – Vegeta no sabía cómo preguntárselo. ¿Tendría que ser en extremo directo para que lo entendiera? ¿Hacer un dibujo?

\- ¿Tuvimos sexo? Sí - Kakarotto habló con toda franqueza y naturalidad. - Me parecía atractivo. Aun me lo parece.

 Y le había gustado realmente. Que fuera más alto que él, sus músculos duros como el acero, el color verde de su piel y que resultara ser tan suave, su voz grave que le causaba escalofríos.

 Vegeta alzó la mano para hacerlo callar, antes de que se explayara en los detalles. Podría terminar aprendiendo más de la anatomía namek de lo que le interesaba. Y no es que tuviera mucho interés para empezar.

\- ¿Cómo se tomó que no le correspondieras?

\- No con tanta calma como tú.

 Nunca imaginó que alguien tan serio y centrado como Piccolo pudiera tener un arranque así de apasionado. Su voz adquirió una profundidad aún más rica al gritarle dolidos reproches sin darle oportunidad de explicarse.

\- Jugué con tu corazón… ¡pero si yo no tenía idea! – consiguió decirle al final, y eso terminó por sacar de quicio al guerrero namek. Si fue un juego, entonces lo había perdido. Nadie le explicó las reglas. ¿Qué hizo para que Piccolo entendiera que sentía algo por él? ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? “¡Ups! ¿Pensaste que estaba enamorado?”

Por lo que Gokuh pudo concluir, Piccolo llegó a tener la idea, de que alguien arriba (muy arriba en la escala celestial, a saber quién seria), había dispuesto las cosas de manera en que estuvieran juntos, dándole el mensaje de que las malas acciones, suyas o de su padre, estaban perdonadas. Gokuh ni se figuraba un significado tan profundo en lo que hacían. Para él solo era placentero.

 “Supongo que no soy tan inocente,” pensó Gokuh, pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior. Piccolo se había sentido tan frustrado y confundido que no supo como expresarlo más que con un beso brusco que terminó en mordida. Y vaya que los colmillos del namek eran afilados. Gokuh no hizo intento de curar la herida con semillas de ermitaño, y dejo que sanara sola. Ni siquiera habían vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

 Y ahora este problema. Con Vegeta ni más ni menos. Tenía que ser un mal sueño o algo así.

¿Qué el príncipe se lo estaba tomando con calma? Se hubiera echado a reír histérico. Para él también era una pesadilla. No solo acababa de descubrirse enamorado de un guerrero de clase baja, si no que el maldito insecto se daba el lujo de despreciarlo. Pero iba a aguantar. No era un niño tonto que cree que los superhéroes de historieta existen, y luego declara su vida entera arruinada cuando se entera de que no. Él era el Príncipe Vegeta, de un orgulloso linaje de guerreros. No tenía que afectarlo. ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

\- Tengo que irme – dijo. Y no es que le afectara. Era solo que en ese momento no soportaba verlo.

 A Gokuh le quedó claro que no lloraría. Ya le tocaría hacerlo a él en su nombre, como hizo por Piccolo. Que no lo amara no quería decir que no le importara, o que su intención fuera hacerle daño.

\- Ya sé que me crees imbécil… - dijo Kakarotto -, y lo soy en muchas maneras…

\- Pero te dejaste llevar, con todos tus sentidos – dijo el príncipe amargamente -. Típico.

Y lo era, de hecho. No tenía motivos para comportarse de otra manera. Si fuera diferente, ni siquiera se hubiera enamorado de él para empezar.

Aunque ahora estaba descubriendo aspectos nuevos de su personalidad, y tenía que cotejar esa información con lo que sabía.

 ¿Kakarotto sería capaz de decirle “ups,” como si no fuera nada? ¿Un error tonto y ya?

\- Lo hice de nuevo, y esta vez a tu corazón…

\- ¡No te creas tan importante!

Gokuh alzó las manos con las palmas hacia Vegeta, como si pretendiera protegerse. De nuevo, seguía perdiendo en el juego, y nadie se molestaba en explicarle las reglas.

\- ¿También creíste que fui enviado desde arriba?

\- ¡Ja! ¡Claro que no!

¿Por qué? ¿Siquiera merecía perdón por lo que había hecho? ¿A alguien le importaría?

\- Vegeta… - dijo Gokuh, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha -. No soy TAN inocente.

\- Ya me di cuenta.

 El príncipe levantó el vuelo y se marchó.

 Más tarde, se encontró sentado espalda contra espalda con Piccolo. No supo a donde más dirigirse. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era la silenciosa comprensión del namek.

 ¿Pero después que? ¿Se quedaban ahí sentados hasta el final de los tiempos, o solo hasta que llegara el siguiente?

 

FIN


End file.
